


My Best Bet is You

by sunlitroads



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitroads/pseuds/sunlitroads
Summary: Jongin makes a bet with Tao and Sehun that Chanyeol knows is win-win anyway.





	My Best Bet is You

**Author's Note:**

> first posted - 17 Nov 2014  
> written for [](https://stillnessismove.livejournal.com/profile)[**stillnessismove**](https://stillnessismove.livejournal.com/); originally posted [here](http://stillnessismove.livejournal.com/7088.html)

  
  
  


ii.

  
  
  
Chanyeol's lips are still wet when they form a tight ring around Jongin's cock, making it easy to slide them across the shaft. He can hear a faint pang when Jongin's head hits the metal he's leaning on, and feel the younger twitch wildly in his mouth; his dick protesting the way it's been positioned. Chanyeol then complies, shifting with every twitch, obediently following the way Jongin curves.  
  
Jongin lets out a moan of appreciation, feeling weak and incapable of speech while he's got his lover's head between his legs. He watches as Chanyeol's face gets real close to his crotch, and curses when Chanyeol pulls back quickly, tugging him forward, only to suck even more of Jongin in _very, very slowly_.  
  
This goes on a few more times before Chanyeol finally takes all of Jongin in his mouth, tongue expertly going for Jongin's favorite spots to get licked, cheeks hollowing and lips tightening at all the right moments. Chanyeol closes his eyes and hums, knowing full well how much his voice and the vibrations it creates affect the other, and remembers that this was all Jongin's idea.  
  
_Jongin_ , who gets deemed shy and, hence, innocent without a second thought. _Jongin_ , whom their friends joke about being the one without the backbone in their relationship. _Jongin_ , whom Chanyeol has been with for over a year and who, somehow, has managed to trick his boyfriend into believing that he isn't as wild or brave as he truly is.  
  
Chanyeol doesn't mind that Jongin. Heck, he'd even fallen in love with sweet, hesitant Jongin, who shyly asked for the lights to be switched off the first time they had sex, and needed a few months to break out of his comfort zone and agree to doing it somewhere that isn't a bed.  
  
But Vacation Jongin— _Fiji_ Jongin had been such a lovely surprise, and is still proving to be just that. Even the other members back home would be shocked, if they knew what he's making them do.  
  
Of course, not all the other members are actually 'back home'. Some _are_ back in their hometowns, spending their vacation with their families and making up for lost time, while others have gone on trips with each other or with friends outside of the group, hoping to get some or a tan or both.  
  
Chanyeol and Jongin didn't have to think twice before they made their decision, shouting out "Fiji!" in unison. Zitao had then whined about how jealous he was of their choice, which led to Sehun monotonously saying he wouldn't mind going if Zitao wanted to.  
  
Jongin whimpers above Chanyeol, partly because of the way his boyfriend's throat is pulsating around his dick, and mostly because his back is starting to hurt. The sound brings Chanyeol back to the present, and he moans Jongin's name, mouth absolutely full of Jongin's cock. Jongin arches, then deflates with a louder pang, loving the way it feels when Chanyeol says his name.  
  
They're on the floor of the men's locker room, a towel spread under them as a hygienic precaution even though it's as good as spotless in here. Jongin sits up with his back to the lockers, while Chanyeol kneels in front of him, big hands grasping Jongin's ankles, making sure the younger's legs don't move too much or close together.  
  
Chanyeol pulls back for the last time, tongue swirling around the head of Jongin's cock and lapping up the precome collected at the slit. When he straightens himself, Chanyeol ends up staring, amazed at the way tan skin and muscle gets redder with every inch. Jongin is beautiful.  
  
"Hyung," Jongin whines, wanting the other to go just a little bit faster. He's about done prepping himself, yearning for something way more satisfying than just his own lubed fingers.  
  
Chanyeol surges forward and kisses Jongin, who takes advantage of the movement by squeezing the rest of the lube in the packet onto his palm, and coating Chanyeol's dick with it. It's not enough to cover the entirety of his boyfriend's cock, but they need to make this quick, anyway.  
  
"Jongin," Chanyeol moans into the kiss. It almost feels like his whole body is numb, save for the places where Jongin is touching, kissing and stroking him, and it makes Chanyeol dizzy with want.  
  
To be fair, he's been like that since they'd left their hut for a game of golf, which they still haven't dabbled in because Chanyeol pounced on Jongin the minute the locker room emptied, blaming it on the way Jongin looked in his new polo shirt and briefs. Jongin didn't mind—after all, he _had_ been prancing around pantsless on purpose.  
  
" _Hyung_ ," Jongin repeats, more impatiently this time, and it's Chanyeol's cue to come closer and slide his lubed cock into Jongin, one hand around the base to aid it in, other hand outstretched next to Jongin's pained but blissful countenance.  
  
Chanyeol sets the rhythm, rocking into Jongin at a pace he's sure the other can handle, and soon Jongin's following it, their bodies moving in perfect harmony. It's not the best place or angle to fuck, and the only comfort that Chanyeol really feels is Jongin's walls around him, warm and slick and open specially for him.  
  
Chanyeol knows not to move too fast, and Jongin knows not to take him in too deep, and when Chanyeol starts stroking with the hand wrapped around the base and Jongin sucks somewhere below his collarbone, they're both certain this'll be over quicker than they'd anticipated.  
  
Jongin's already worked up from the earlier fellatio, and Chanyeol comes undone way too easily when he's with Jongin, even more so now when the latter has a newfound bravery he never quite had back in Korea. They're both sweaty, foreheads all but sticking together, bodies full of pheromones, enticing each other with their heady scents.  
  
They're close, they both know this, and Chanyeol wonders if he can slide out in time so his come can join Jongin's on the latter's toned, glistening abs. The thought makes his hips snap up, too hard and out of rhythm, and Chanyeol hits Jongin's prostate dead on.  
  
Just then, the door opens, and they both still, Chanyeol leaning onto Jongin and pressing his palm against his mouth so he won't make a sound. It's too late, though, and Jongin spills all over himself while Chanyeol shoots his own load off inside Jongin.  
  
A laugh threatens to burst from each of them, and Jongin has to clamp his own hand on Chanyeol's mouth, too. Their eyes crinkle as they stay there, hushing one another, waiting for the locker near the door to close and for the person to leave.  
  
They don't have to wait long, and it takes one look from Chanyeol to make Jongin laugh into his palm, which leaves his face when Chanyeol rolls over, buckling with laughter. Jongin winces slightly when Chanyeol slides out of him, but his lover is quick to regain composure and trail gentle kisses along Jongin's inner thighs. Jongin rakes through Chanyeol's hair in thanks.  
  
"We almost lost," Jongin says after a while, after Chanyeol's cleaned the worst of the mess with the towel he's still sitting on.  
  
"But we didn't," Chanyeol says, beaming at him.  
  
  
  
  
  


i.

  
  
  
Chanyeol's used to feeling pretty disoriented moments after waking up, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and trying to recall how he'd ended up somewhere that isn't his bedroom, with all its outdated decor, or any room in the K dormitory. The realization's usually coupled with a groan, though, and _rarely_ has him feeling truly, _truly_ happy about where he is.  
  
Right now, he's fucking soaring.  
  
Chanyeol slides his legs down the side of the bed and sits up, stretching noisily as he studies the view out the bedroom window. Fiji had been a great idea—still is—and Chanyeol can't help but give the view a big, cheesy smile. He's already loving it here, and it's still only their first official day.  
  
_Official_. Chanyeol trudges out of the room and scoffs. There's nothing quite so official about this trip. There're no gruelling dance or vocal practice sessions, or videos or shows to shoot. Heck, there might as well not be any _eyes_ , either, thanks to the shadow they've cast over themselves. For all the fans and paparazzi know, the four of them are _still_ lost in the transit area of their connecting flight, or have bailed on their initial trip and flown to a nearby country instead, hiding out and nowhere to be found.  
  
As much as he treasures the fans, Chanyeol doesn't really care for their curious eyes and prodding cameras at the moment. It's fucking vacation, and a well-deserved one at that, if he may say so himself.  
  
He opens the sliding door with difficulty, body still mostly asleep, and steps out onto the patio. The air is cool and crisp, the wooden floorboards smooth and warm under his feet, creating the perfect harmony for his senses. Chanyeol drops onto a chair with a sigh.  
  
His khaki shorts are a size too big and he's going commando, so when the leg of his shorts flap in the wind, Chanyeol pretty much flashes the yolk-like sun and beautiful blue waters. Flashing the view, as far as he's concerned, is hella therapeutic, and it's the last thing he does before he falls back asleep.  
  
Just as Chanyeol's eyes come to a close, Jongin's open. Or, well, _try_ to. He squints, blinks and winks for a full minute, still lying on his side of the bed, and then gives up with a groan. His first instinct is to look for his Chanyeol hyung, long since become needy of the other's hold first thing in the morning (and last late into the night).  
  
Jongin whines when he realizes Chanyeol isn't there, and he contemplates washing his face and brushing his teeth before looking for his boyfriend, but decides to forgo that first bit because unpacking things from his bags seems so, _so_ tiring, and unpacking is always more fun with Chanyeol around.  
  
He pulls the covers off him and makes the bed, yawning occasionally, then makes his way out of the bedroom. He's out on the patio when he's managed to rub the sleep off his eyes, hand settling on the railing to keep himself steady. Jongin doesn't even realize the sitting, slumbering boyfriend just inches behind him.  
  
Jongin turns to the sight of Chanyeol's shorts swiftly flapping, exposing the skin and muscle beneath. He licks his lips and swallows, wanting more than anything to strip Chanyeol completely and take him right here, right now, on the patio of their hut in one of the most breathtaking islands in the world.  
  
He doesn't (instantly) do that, though. What he does is quietly lift the little table and move it away before getting down on his knees and slipping his hands into the wide openings of Chanyeol's shorts. Chanyeol stirs but doesn't wake up, and Jongin keeps groping the front of his thighs, skin prickly and so wonderfully warm despite the air.  
  
Jongin's hands manage to reach the start of his thighs, and the material bunches at his wrists, exposing a fair amount of Chanyeol's cock. Jongin takes the flaccid member between his lips and works his tongue around the crown, loving the way Chanyeol hardens at every lick, only to relax before hardening even more at the next practiced lick.  
  
It's only when Jongin gives his dick a hard, impatient suck that Chanyeol wakes up, with absolutely no time to try and make sense of his surroundings. He inhales sharply through his nose and thrusts into Jongin's mouth, straightening his back and grabbing a wad of Jongin's hair, shock coursing through him and ultimately sending something electric down his groin.  
  
The thrust makes Jongin gag on Chanyeol's fully hard cock, and Chanyeol can't stop the long, low moan that comes out of him. Jongin's not used to having every single inch of Chanyeol in his mouth, and his throat constricts, but he doesn't want to stop now, so he digs his nails into the tender flesh of Chanyeol's thighs, hollows his cheeks, and swallows.  
  
It's too much. Chanyeol gives a strangled groan when he meets Jongin's eyes, welling up with tears that threaten to spill due to the stretch that he's currently enduring. Jongin is impossibly tight and wet around him, and when his slit brushes against the back of Jongin's throat, Chanyeol comes with a loud gasp, arching his back and gripping the handles of the seat to stop himself from jerking deeper into Jongin.  
  
Jongin lets Chanyeol fill him up, his lover's come going effortlessly down his throat, and doesn't move back until the throbs weaken to a stop and Chanyeol gives him the usual feeble nod. Jongin slides off slowly, knowing how sensitive the other gets right after an orgasm, and withdraws his hands from Chanyeol's shorts.  
  
"Good morning, hyung," Jongin greets him, smiling ever so sweetly, as if he hadn't just given his boyfriend a fucking blowjob out in the open.  
  
Chanyeol wheezes in reply, frowning at the guy who's still kneeling in front of his crotch.  
  
"They serve really good breakfast here."  
  
" _Fuck_ , Jongin, you can't just -" Chanyeol doesn't even know what he was about to say, but he gets cut off by Jongin's words ("I just had mine"), and he doesn't bother with the rest of that sentence. "You need to be fucked," Chanyeol growls, getting up from his seat.  
  
Jongin stops him. "Wait, hyung, can we -?" He hesitates. He's never been good with words, and he's even worse when it comes to opening up about his sexual fantasies. Jongin bites his lip and looks around the patio, hoping Chanyeol will get it.  
  
Chanyeol gets it. "You want to do it _here_?"  
  
Jongin gives a small shrug and smiles, and Chanyeol just wants to scoop his boyfriend up and twirl him around. So he does. Jongin laughs in his hold, eyes pinched to beautiful crescents and mouth wide as he lets out the literal ha-ha-has. It's ridiculous and infectious, and Chanyeol doesn't think there's any better sound than that.  
  
Except maybe the gasps and moans of "hyung, please, _hyung_ ," he makes when Chanyeol has three fingers circling around Jongin's prostate and a hand affectionately stroking the back of Jongin's head and neck.  
  
Getting the lube out of its ziplock bag had been easy, but getting comfortable on the chair with Jongin unfolding on his lap had been, and still is, a bit of a challenge. He can feel his legs tremble as their tiptoed form try to hold Jongin up, and the hand between Jongin's legs keeps threatening to cramp up and spoil the momentum, but Chanyeol focuses on giving his boyfriend that high he so deserves.  
  
" _Please!_ " Jongin shouts, forgetting for a split second that they're not alone in the hut, desperate for Chanyeol to hit that fucking spot already. He loves that Chanyeol prefers to take his time pleasuring Jongin, making sure he gets the full treatment every time, but right now he just wants to come, _damn it_.  
  
Chanyeol gets a good grip of Jongin's shoulder and crooks his fingers, never losing their pace even as he presses closer and murmurs a gruff, "come on me, Jongin."  
  
The reaction is immediate. Jongin stops fucking himself on Chanyeol's fingers and comes with a shudder, soiling their matching wife-beaters. There's a pretty stream of white on black fabric where the younger had squirted onto Chanyeol, and there's a dampening pool just above Jongin's belly button, where the liquid continues to collect, white on white.  
  
Chanyeol takes his fingers out and rests that hand under Jongin's ass, the other still stroking his hair gently as he plants kisses along Jongin's jaw and down, up, then down his neck. He wishes he could take a photo right this moment, with Jongin looking blissed out and weak, half-naked on his lap, and the stunning view of the island as the backdrop. It's almost poetic.  
  
Until Jongin yelps and buries his face in Chanyeol's neck, and there's the disgruntled sound of Sehun's voice going, " _ugh_. You two did _not_ just have sex right where I wanted to have my morning snack."  
  
Well, technically, Chanyeol muses, they didn't have actual _sex_. It's a good argument as any, and Chanyeol's about to turn around and give his smartass reply, but Jongin lifts his head and beats him to it.  
  
"I just had my own morning snack here," Jongin says, seeing an opportunity and seizing it. "That shouldn't stop you from having yours, too."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol asks with a slight slur, beaming at the guy on his lap before kissing him full on the mouth.  
  
"Welp. There goes my appetite." Sehun's feigned gagging gets drowned out by Zitao's cries from their bedroom. "I'm out here!" Sehun calls out, answering to his own boyfriend. "Watching our friends having sex, apparently."  
  
"Oh, come on," Zitao whines a moment later, "not where we can _eat_!"  
  
Jongin breaks the kiss, leaving a puckered Chanyeol confused and wanting more. "You're just jealous because Sehun wouldn't -"  
  
"I _so_ would."  
  
"Would you, though?" comes Zitao's question.  
  
"I _would_ , and I'd do it carefully, too, without being discovered."  
  
"But you're our roommates," Jongin points out, feeling suddenly defensive and not sure why. "You're bound to walk in on us. I don't need to remind you how many times _I've_ walked in on you two."  
  
Chanyeol tries to reach for Jongin's lips again, only to get poked in the eye with Jongin's jaw. He sighs in defeat, feeling awkward as ever facing the wrong direction as the maknaes bicker. He knows he can't get up, either, unless he wants to get smacked by Jongin for exposing him.  
  
"Please," Sehun scoffs, "you two wouldn't last a day of public sex in this resort before someone else sees you."  
  
"We'd last the whole damn week," Jongin corrects him. "You're the ones who wouldn't. You've got Tao, who screams like a fucking banshee."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You've got Chanyeol hyung." Chanyeol whips his head around to glare at Sehun, to dare him to say something awful about his hyung, but his neck strains before he can. "He's got lead for blood. And I'm pretty sure he'll break whatever resort property you guys decide to do it on."  
  
"50 thousand won says you'll be discovered first."  
  
"Make it thirty."  
  
"Thirty thousand won, and whoever loses has to wear nothing but dresses in the dorm for a week."  
  
" _Jongin_ ," Chanyeol hisses, "you are _not_ making me wear dresses for a week."  
  
"It's fine, hyung, we won't lose," Jongin assures him with a wink. Somehow, Chanyeol's not so convinced. Jongin rolls his eyes. "Fine, _I'll_ wear the dresses." Chanyeol doesn't even have time to react to that statement, because Jongin looks back up at the other couple and asks, "do we have a deal?"  
  
"We have a deal," Sehun says. Zitao nods in agreement, one arm draped around his boyfriend, clearly happy with what's just happened.  
  
  
  
  
  


iii.

  
  
  
They're mere inches from the steam room when they hear a moan. Chanyeol's ready to walk away, but Jongin has other plans. He tugs on Chanyeol's wrist and keeps him from going, urging him to come a little closer so Jongin can confirm his suspicions.  
  
All those months of being kicked out of bedrooms and walking in on Sehun fucking Zitao against the bathroom tiles means that Jongin can recognize their sex-induced sounds anywhere. Normally, Jongin would waste no time in turning the other way and dragging Chanyeol with him, but he's doing the exact opposite now, because the moan they'd heard wasn't one of lust.  
  
Sehun is crying.  
  
It's the first thing Jongin sees when he stealthily opens the door, wide enough for some of the steam to clear and for him to make out Zitao sitting on Sehun's lap. Sehun's face is all scrunched up from crying, fist clutching Zitao's dark hair almost desperately, like the latter might float away if his hold was any weaker.  
  
Chanyeol almost asks what they're doing, spying on strangers having sex in the room that _they_ were planning to have sex in—to be perfectly honest, Chanyeol had only suggested 'hand stuff', but there's no denying what 'hand stuff' would eventually lead to. That is, until he squints and recognizes his friends sitting in there.  
  
"I feel like I miss you, _all_ the time," they hear Sehun say. "I hate that I miss you."  
  
"I'm here now," is Zitao's reply, and the single soft peck is impossibly loud in the little room.  
  
"Yes, but -" Sehun chokes. "Whenever you have to go to China, and we have to separate -"  
  
"I'm here now, Sehunnie," Zitao reassures him, hushing his boyfriend with a deeper kiss and an even more intimate roll of his hips. Sehun nods and grazes his teeth over his lip, possibly biting back another moan or sob. Jongin's hand falls off the door, and Chanyeol closes it.  
  
They don't talk about it on the way back to their hut, too preoccupied with untangling their thoughts to voice them out. It's gotten darker out, and they're far away from judging eyes, so they walk hand-in-hand, listening to the muffled sounds of other resort guests and the sploshing of water with every step they take.  
  
It gets deeper as they get nearer to their destination, and the water goes up to Chanyeol's waist by the time they reach the stairs leading to their place of stay. He's about to head up the stairs when he notices the faint sloshing beside him, and spots Jongin walking, still, further into the water and away from their hut.  
  
Chanyeol follows after his boyfriend, not saying a thing until Jongin finally stops, head hanging as he sighs. Jongin sways slightly and watches the tiny waves he's created, then looks up at the sky, a brilliant blend of navy and purple enveloped by what must be a million stars from what Jongin can see alone.  
  
"Jonginnie," Chanyeol says, deep voice flowing into his ears and penetrating his thoughts. Chanyeol's always known how to break that barrier, that wall that Jongin puts up just so he doesn't have to act as vulnerable as he feels.  
  
He lets Chanyeol wrap his arms around him. "I didn't realize how much this vacation would mean to them, hyung," Jongin whispers, leaning into his lover's embrace. "They seemed so.. _normal_ about it."  
  
Chanyeol kisses his forehead. "I know. Sehun, especially."  
  
"He asks me about how I feel," Jongin tells him. He can feel the guilt rising up his belly, up his throat, and he tries to push it down. "When you're away, for a show or a shoot that doesn't involve me, Sehun would just ask me how I felt, or if I was able to sleep without you. I've _never_ , not once, asked him how _he_ felt. And Tao was always in a whole other country."  
  
"You didn't know," Chanyeol says softly, his touch so soothing on Jongin's trembling body. It's colder at night than it is in the day here, but something tells him it isn't the cold that's making him shiver. "Heck, I don't think anyone in our dorm did. The only person who would've asked Sehun about it is probably Joonmyun hyung, and that's only because he worries too much about everyone and everything."  
  
Jongin presses in, grateful for the warmth of Chanyeol's body. "It's just..." He bites his lip and fidgets in Chanyeol's hold, struggling to say the words he'd been thinking over and over during their trek. "I feel guilty."  
  
"Hey," Chanyeol whispers, cupping Jongin's cheek with one hand and making the other face him, "don't beat yourself up just because you didn't pry him about something he probably didn't want to talk about."  
  
"No, that's not it. I—" Jongin sighs, rubbing an eye with the heel of his palm. "I feel guilty because the first thought that occurred to me when I saw them, was 'thank _god_ Chanyeol's not in M'."  
  
It shocks Chanyeol, Jongin knew it would, but only for a fraction of a moment. Chanyeol smiles and takes Jongin's lips in his own, which in turn shocks _him_. When Chanyeol lets go, he doesn't back away that much, so Jongin's vision blurs slightly.  
  
He doesn't mind it one bit, though. Jongin likes having Chanyeol close.  
  
"I-I've been thinking," Jongin murmurs, afraid the rest of this sentence will sound foolish, "that we should tell them they won."  
  
"The bet?"  
  
"Yeah. It's trivial, I know, but it'll be one more thing for them to be happy about, _together_."  
  
Chanyeol nods, closing the gap between them and planting kisses all over Jongin's face and neck, more than happy to oblige. He doesn't actually mind losing, because he still gets to have Jongin either way, _and_ there'll be a week, soon, when Jongin will have to stick to his end of the bargain.  
  
As far as Chanyeol's concerned, it's a clear win for him.  
  
  
  
(It's even dimmer when Jongin sinks himself down on Chanyeol's cock, now that the people in the neighboring hut have shut off their lights and gone to bed. Jongin is cold no longer, even with the cool water laving his bare skin like this, because the heat radiating off his lover feels so, _so_ comforting.  
  
Their discarded clothes float calmly next to their joined bodies, and Chanyeol pushes the hair out of Jongin's eyes fondly, thinking that this, _this_ is poetic. He thinks of what they've gone through together, not always as lovers but always _together_ , and in his books, that's more than enough.  
  
Chanyeol smiles when a particular memory reemerges. "This reminds me of the first time we had sex." His voice is slightly shaky from the temperature of their surroundings, and from making sure that Jongin doesn't fall back from having wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips.  
  
"Oh god.. don't," Jongin groans, would've buried his face in Chanyeol's neck if the latter hadn't tilted his head at that exact moment.  
  
"You were amazing that night."  
  
Jongin has no choice but to meet his boyfriend's eyes. They look incredibly intense, and Jongin thinks that fire is such an appropriate power for one Park Chanyeol, whose passion burns red hot. "You're amazing _every_ night."  
  
Chanyeol's breath hitches at the comment, then chuckles and goes in for another kiss. He doesn't think he can stop, really, but he does, only because he has something important he needs to say.  
  
"I love you, Jongin."  
  
" _Hyung_ ," Jongin moans, feeling so fragile in Chanyeol's secure hold.  
  
He squeezes his head under Chanyeol's chin and really does bury his face in the other's neck this time.  
  
"I love you too.")  
  
  
  
  
---


End file.
